


黑猫与黑色星期五

by signorina_y



Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 鸡飞狗跳的黑色星期五
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838254
Kudos: 3





	黑猫与黑色星期五

“除了营养不良，没有大问题。”  
将X光片夹入病历本中，医生示意英二接过去，好让得到解放的双手重新揣回兜里。圆形镜片遮不住他眼里的疲惫，也许因为刚刚经历过一个狂欢的夜晚，这个时间，诊所里还只有他一个人值班。他带着明显的困意，对英二说明这只黑猫的健康状况和注意事项。  
“目前这个阶段要少吃多餐，猫粮要用水泡软。不要喂太多零食，尽可能多给他一些关爱。他现在还太小了，营养状况也并不是很好，暂时做不了驱虫，过一个月再来检查，看看到时候条件是否合适吧。”  
过一个月刚好也轮到巴迪做定时体检，山猫在一旁听着，微妙地产生了一种不太妙的预感。  
“我会的，谢谢你，医生。”小猫已经装回了笼子里，英二十分呵护地抱着它，走到门口还不忘频频回头道谢。  
原本这是山猫难得的休息日，由于赛艇队的训练，他已经许久没有放肆地赖床。但是这天他仍旧得早起陪英二来宠物医院，因为家里意外增添了一位新成员——  
英二又捡了一只黑猫，在万圣节舞会结束回家的途中。  
之所以说“又”，是因为家里已经有一只捡回来的拉布拉多。现在新加入一只黑猫，打破了一猫一狗的平衡局面。  
小小的幼猫，还不足成年男性巴掌大，蜷缩在草坪的阴影里，与夜色融为一体，他至今想不通英二究竟是怎么发现的。  
那时候他们的车正停在路口，等待一位蹒跚的行人过街。亚修无意识地敲击方向盘，想不出这么冷的夜晚，杵着拐杖的老人家为何要独自外出。  
看上去漫无目的游走，动作迟缓，目光呆滞，或许是稀里糊涂溜出家门的老年痴呆症患者？  
万圣节前夜，游行狂欢的余温残留在寒冷的空气中，逐渐冷却。五颜六色的彩灯反而将街道衬托得更加清冷寂寥，夜色与寒冷沉重地挟裹着这具迟钝佝偻的身躯。  
一瞬不瞬地望着老者吃力的步伐，不知怎么，亚修脑海中逐渐浮现出老詹姆斯的身影。  
幼年时他站在吧台下，身量还不足高脚蹬，仰望着吧台后面移动的厚肩膀和毛茸茸的脑袋，只觉得父亲魁梧得令人向往。  
离家的时候年纪还太小，想象不出父亲头发花白，身躯佝偻，神智恍惚的模样。  
不知道科德角的万圣节怎样度过，是否还同幼年时一样，孩子们穿着自制的搞怪服装，挨家挨户讨糖果，在幽暗神秘的森林中捉迷藏。  
明明是并不愉快的经历，或许太过遥远的时间距离真的足以打磨一切，这一刻回忆起来，连曾经令人心悸的恐怖画面都变得模糊、柔和了。  
老人终于挪到了对面的人行道上，缓缓地向前方踱去。亚修却仍旧沉浸在回忆中，没有着急启动汽车。他心底隐隐地产生了一个念头。  
他问英二，“感恩节、或者圣诞节你有什么计划吗？”这几年他们一直留在波士顿过节，自己为自己准备烤火鸡与圣诞树。亚修在思考，也许今年他们可以尝试换一种方式。  
没有等到回应，他有些意外，转过头才发现，英二竟然也在扒着窗户向外眺望，只不过面对着另一个方向，不知道被什么东西吸引了，大眼睛睁得圆圆的，目不转睛。  
“英……”  
“抱歉，稍等一下！”  
亚修不明所以，满脑袋疑问还没问出口，英二已抢先打断了他，麻利地解开安全带，推开门，头也不回地跳了下去。  
他很少这么风风火火的，倒把亚修吓了一跳，回过神来也毫不犹豫跟上，还好英二并没有走远——他只是穿过人行道，跑到草坪旁边，弯下腰，从邮筒的阴影里掏出了什么东西。姿态如同祈祷一般，虔诚而小心。  
亚修惊疑不定，探过身子仔细瞧，看见英二手心中躺着黑乎乎毛绒绒的一团东西。  
是一只幼小的黑猫，纯黑的。因为身体的起伏过于微弱，甚至无法判定判断是否还活着。  
对于无家可归的小动物英二向来同情心泛滥，他脱下外套将小猫包裹起来，放在腿上捧回了家。  
巴迪是狗，家中自然只备有狗粮。英二在网上检索了一会儿，然后从冰箱里切出一小块鱼，清水煮熟，剁成极细碎的肉泥，用水泡成糊状，尝试着喂给他吃。或许是长时间的饥饿导致乏力，黑猫小口小口地舔食，吃得很慢。  
英二也不着急，蹲在一旁耐心地看着他吃完，才对亚修说：“明天我们带他去做个体检吧。”  
于是亚修知道，家里又要增添一位新成员了。  
“因为是黑猫，才会被人丢弃吧？”  
睡觉的时候，亚修察觉到英二似乎藏着心事：身边人的呼吸听起来并不平稳。果然过了一会儿，一片安静之中，英二忽然试探性地问了一句。  
无论基督教还是天主教，都认为黑猫象征着不详与邪恶。在宗教故事和民间传说中，它是女巫的化身，是恶魔的代言人，是背叛和不忠的伙伴。欧洲的主流文化不接纳它的存在，连民间迷信也相信黑猫预言着厄运。  
虽然亚洲文化中没有类似的传统，可亚修毕竟是个美国人。  
月色朦胧，英二侧身注视着他，褐色的瞳仁里闪动着一个小小的光点，像一颗微弱的星。  
亚修并不迟钝，他看出来了，英二很忐忑。  
无论何时，他都不会忘记顾及亚修的感受。  
这让亚修感到心脏一下子膨胀起来，被英二的温柔填满了，以至于有些喘不过气。抬手抚上他的脸颊，然后滑下去，环住肩背，将他向自己往怀中按，下巴刚好顶在毛茸茸的头顶。  
英二言简意赅，但亚修很轻易地读懂了他的想法。  
“我不信这个。”他非常平静地回答。  
他信教，但很难说信不信命运，或者所谓的预兆。有时候他觉得命运是存在的，它折磨他，捶打他，蹂躏他，高高在上地注视着他可笑的挣扎姿态，然后扔下满足的嘲弄。它迫使亚修拼命地强大自己，但同时也不断为他设下更艰巨的挑战，似乎打定了主意叫他一世不得解脱。  
后来读到英二的表白“我想从命运的手中拯救你”，他无疑是动容的，即使觉得那听起来不过是一个出于善意的愿望。  
可是英二真的做到了。做到了强大如他，却竭尽全力也无法达成的事情。  
有时走在校园中，仿佛忽然从一场大梦中醒来，意识到四周不再是格鲁兹富丽堂皇的府邸，也不再是危机四伏的42街，而是真真切切的大学校园。  
风和日丽，阳光晴好，背吉他的男生踏着山地车，吹着欢快的口哨摇头晃脑从身边擦过，草地上三三两两的学生躺着读书晒太阳。这场景偶尔也会让他产生一瞬间的恍惚：命运这种东西，真的存在吗？  
它将他从科德角带到纽约，将他的自尊、骄傲与希望统统践踏、碾碎之后，又忽然好像小孩玩腻了某个玩具，不再对他怀有兴趣，随意地丢弃在一边。  
于是他得以跟着英二来到这里。  
如今的一切都是英二带给他的，他知道，不是什么狗屁命运，也不是什么从没人见过的上帝——  
是英二。  
他是一个对生活有足够掌控能力的成年人，没有弱小到相信一只黑猫就足以改变这一切。  
不过亚修怎么都没想到，在不久的将来，这只黑猫仍然以另一种形式给他的生活带来了巨大的冲击。  
巴迪是第二天下午才被接回来的。比原定的时间耽搁了半天，英二过意不去，差一点又要连连鞠躬道歉，然而费舍尔先生笑眯眯的，对此完全不介意，并表示巴迪和自家的哈士奇相处非常愉快，欢迎常来做客。  
哈士奇们聚集在门口，热情地摇尾目送巴迪离开。  
对这位突然出现的新成员，巴迪倒没有被侵入了领地的不满，反而好奇得不得了。英二担心新买的猫窝不够软，还搜刮了几件旧衣服垫在上面，堆得软乎乎的。小猫吃力地钻到了衣服下面，重新卷成拳头大的一团，只有一对尖尖的耳朵和圆溜溜的眼睛露在外面，警惕极了。  
巴迪稀罕得不得了，围着小家伙不停打转，探出湿漉漉的鼻子，一点点尝试靠近毛团，稍微碰一下就缩回去，既好奇又胆怯，生怕被烫到似的。  
看起来他对这位新成员接受良好。  
“要好好相处哦！”  
英二欣慰地揉了揉大狗的脑袋。  
小猫起初怯生生的，对屋里的任何东西和动静都异常敏感，吃饭的时候连英二都不能靠近，否则就会立刻警惕地缩到角落里，直到确认四周无人，才慢吞吞挪出来。  
不过倒迅速跟巴迪熟络起来，一猫一狗贴在一起并排吃饭，在一个碗里抢水喝；白天满屋子你追我赶；累了就往窝里一钻，巴迪的长尾巴一卷，就将他一并圈在了狗窝里，暖洋洋地挤成一团打呼噜。  
度过了最初几天适应期，小猫的胃口和体重都增长得很快，零食小罐头一次吃了一整罐，英二看得心惊肉跳，试图中途把罐头拿回来，招来了小家伙挥拳“喵喵”抗议。英二怕他吃撑，差一点又带他去看医生，不过观察了两天，发现他能吃能睡跳得欢，叫声也逐渐有底气了，似乎没出现什么不良反应，才终于放下这颗心。  
亚修倒没把这件事看得很严重。  
“大概跟巴迪一样，之前饿久了。”  
不曾流浪过，没体会过饥饿滋味的英二，或许无法体会那种饿到极处，胃部发烧，对于食物歇斯底里的渴望。  
无论如何，小猫看起来正在逐渐对这个家放下戒心，成长得活泼健康。英二对于这样的改变非常满意，十分放心地跟杂志社出外景去了。离开的时候三位家庭成员只有山猫表示了不满，憋着嘴巴陷在沙发里，气鼓鼓地撇过头，闹起了孩子脾气。  
虽然知道这样的行为十分幼稚，甚至有些无理取闹，但摄影师本就是个闲不下来的行当，随着名气增长，需要英二短期出差的工作越来越多。常常几天见不到他，亚修每回都觉得心里空落落的。  
回家时看不到英二点起灯火，再漂亮的房子也不过只是个睡觉的地方而已。  
对着英二他总是没有太多顾虑，想怎么样就怎么样，丝毫不在意所谓的形象。哭笑不得的英二只好蹲下来，趴在他的膝头温声软语哄猫。  
“只是三天而已，我周三晚上就回来了，还来得及去买火鸡呢。”他眨巴眨巴眼睛仰望亚修，刚好与他别别扭扭窥过来的眼神撞了个正着，亚修神色一顿，立刻就移开了眼。英二一见，顿时就笑了，知道亚修不过是故意做出非常生气样子而已。  
“巴迪和Kuro都会陪着你呀！”他安慰地牵过亚修的手，将指尖按在柔软温暖的掌心。  
Kuro是小黑猫的名字，秉承了英二一贯的起名风格，简单直白。对此亚修没有丝毫异议，这家里英二说了算。哪怕他心血来潮要把门口的姓名牌从“卡林斯”换成“奥村”，亚修大概也不会有任何反对意见。

没想到英二离开的第一天就出了乱子。  
结束一天的忙碌回到家，亚修照例在玄关换鞋，一边找拖鞋一边开灯，然而灯光一亮起来，他就结结实实吓了一跳——  
一个灰扑扑的玩意儿不知道从哪里窜出来，一蹦一跳的，打滚儿似的径直朝他扑过来，后面还跟着个哼哧哼哧的巴迪。亚修的身体还保留着条件反射，灵敏地向旁边一闪，让两个小炮弹在他脚边堪堪来了个急刹车。巴迪体型大，灵活度低，掉头速度过快，爪子一溜把自己绊了个四脚朝天。原本已经窜远了的灰毛球见状又“噔噔噔”跑了回来，在巴迪屁股后面上蹿下跳，一副诡计得逞的欢快模样。  
这下亚修终于看清楚了：那灰扑扑的东西原来正是新收养的黑猫，只是不知道身上都沾了些什么，看起来像一团被揉起来的尘絮，差一点没认出来。  
他忍不住将小家伙拎到眼前观察，这一看才发现，原来他身上的毛已经结成一绺一绺的，不知道在哪个犄角旮旯打过滚，绒毛上裹满了一条一条的灰尘，还散发出一股熟悉的腥味——显然，他的毛之所以会打结，完全是巴迪口水的功劳。  
亚修差一点脱手将他扔出去。  
虽然从前在42街那样的地方也能呆下去，但他本性并不邋遢，如今更是早已被英二成功驯化为一只精致的家猫了，对于生活环境要求很高，绝对不能接受一只被狗口水和灰尘糊得脏兮兮的小猫在家里四处乱窜。  
英二不在家，亚修对于洗猫刷狗完全不在行，但绝不能容忍他这样在屋里窜上两天，只好带小家伙去宠物店清理。  
因为常常带巴迪前来走动，宠物店的助手都认识他。况且前些日子他们还来买过一堆猫咪用品。  
“哟，卡林斯！”小助手看见Kuro很是亲切，先招呼完猫咪再招呼亚修，“怎么不见英二？”  
“他出差去了。”亚修面无表情地将猫笼放到工作台上，Kuro露出戒备的模样，缩在里面一动不动。  
小家伙浑身脏兮兮，只有一双圆溜溜的猫眼还是晶亮亮的，像两颗精致的小灯泡，小眼神无辜得很。助手弯腰查看了一番，然后如亚修预料的一样，发出夸张的惊叹。  
“我的老天，他怎么弄成这样的？”  
“他跟巴迪打架。”  
“天哪哈哈哈哈哈哈！”没心没肺的助手差一点笑出眼泪。他当然是认识巴迪的，虽然没有亲眼见到猫狗打架的情形，大概也能想象出屋里惨烈的场面。猫咪虽然体积小，但是胜在是液体做的，十分灵活，而且敏捷机灵，足够把大块头的大型犬耍得团团转。  
他笑完之后还没忘记补上一句关怀。  
“你们的屋子还好吗？”  
亚修头痛地扶额。  
当天晚上他就发现了，没有英二镇场子的家里，好是不可能好的，让他头痛的事情远远不止这一件。  
像往常一样泡过澡上床，拉开被子倒下，再扯起被子盖上，一整套动作行云流水。他闭上眼睛，准备放松自己紧绷了一天的大脑好进入梦乡——  
忽然感觉到腰上有个地方有点痒。  
亚修原本没想太多，迷迷糊糊就伸手过去，摸到一个毛绒绒软绵绵热乎乎的东西。  
他茫然地愣了一会儿，起初十分茫然，似乎弄不明白究竟发生了什么，过了好几秒，才迟钝地反应过来。  
“啊——”  
没有任何准备，大猫顿时炸了毛，被烫到屁股一般从床上一蹦三尺高。虽然早已过了会被鬼怪故事吓住的年纪，但自己睡觉的床上忽然出现不明物体，仍然让亚修心里毛毛的。  
死死地盯住眼前的被子，乱成一团的被子堆静悄悄的，毫无动静，什么也看不出来。  
深吸一口气，亚修牵住被子一角，猛地掀开。  
白色的床单上赫然出现一个黑乎乎的小团子，一坨黑中裹着两颗圆溜溜的大珠子，在暗夜中绿油油冒荧光，怪吓人的。  
亚修仿佛见了鬼，浑身汗毛都立起来了，却依旧倔强地瞪着眼跟那玩意儿对视，较劲儿一般。  
夜静得格外诡异。半晌，那绿珠子竟然冲他闪了几闪，眨巴眨巴，而后一眨眼的功夫，一团黑就闪没了影，仿佛刚才的一切不过是一场幻觉。  
这段睡前小插曲来得快去得也快，徒留亚修一个人在黑夜中呆愣许久，才梦游般地将自己重新扔进床铺。

早起的时候大脑还未完全开工，面对一地狼藉的屋子，亚修足足愣了一分钟，努力回忆昨晚究竟发生了什么。  
难道在他不知道的时候进了一个贼？山猫虽然早已金盆洗手，但还不至于迟钝到这个地步；难道是他昨晚梦游了？可是也不记得自己有这么个毛病……  
巴迪和Kuro一前一后从他脚边上擦过，精神头十足，亚修一个激灵，立刻就明白了一切：就是这两个小混蛋！  
早上预约了和教授见面，请家政也一时来不及。亚修在一地零碎间谨慎地挑着空隙下脚，不时还得踢开一个瓶子罐子，以防滑倒，大清早就感到脑中隐隐作痛。  
英二不在，自然没有热乎乎的早餐。给两个捣蛋鬼添足了食物，亚修从冰箱里拎了一盒牛奶出来，泡了一大碗麦片，狼吞虎咽吃完，叼着吐司出了门。  
有了英二给的定心丸，他便不再有所顾虑，开始着手为项目做准备。前期分析和计划书上周已经提交了，今天是与教授约好了面谈的日子。  
格雷德教授十分慷慨地为他拨出了两个小时。对于一个时间表永远提前一周就被预约得满满当当的教授来说，这无疑是一种青睐的表现。将一个全新的合作项目交由一位尚未毕业的本科生负责，亦是对亚修的欣赏和信任。  
“早安，教授。”  
“早安，卡林斯。”  
亚修在他对面坐下，从包里往外掏笔记本。  
然后又摸到了一团毛绒绒的东西。  
亚修很纳闷，他不记得自己有类似的毛绒饰品或者其他的东西，他对这一类东西并不感冒，不过也许是英二偷偷装进去的，想要给他个惊喜？诸如此类的小把戏是他的拿手好戏。  
可是也不对，英二前天就出发了，昨天他也用了背包，却什么都没发现……  
一种不好的预感突然浮上心头，亚修的动作定格住了，仿佛被施下定身咒语，变成一尊滑稽的石像。他知道此刻的自己看起来一定非常古怪，因为对面的教授歪了歪头，投来疑惑的眼神，神情和动作都在无声地询问“发生了什么吗”。  
亚修心中七上八下的，默默祈祷，但愿别是预想中最坏的结果。但无论多不想面对，总不能让场面一直这么古怪僵持下去，于是他咽了口口水，身体微微后倾，强作镇定，慢慢地将胳膊拿出来，心惊胆战的模样活像在掏一颗定时炸弹。  
手心里趴着一团黑色的毛绒，奇异的是它还有两个黄澄澄的眼睛，更奇异的是居然还开口冲他叫了一声。  
“喵——”  
果然是怕什么来什么……  
原本严肃的学术气氛在这一刻被扭曲到了诡异的极点。  
两人一猫面面相觑，安静过头的空气里几乎可以听见小猫微弱的呼吸声。好在格雷德教授执教十年，经验丰富，对于各种突发状况都能够应付自如。  
“这是你的猫？”他挑了挑眉，和蔼地向亚修问到。  
亚修惴惴地用余光偷瞄对方，希望老教授没有因此而生气，认为自己不够重视这次会面。  
虽然这样的意外着实丢脸，但既然已经是家里的一员，总不好再厚着脸皮撇清关系。  
所以他只能厚着脸皮嗫嚅着承认：“呃……是的。”  
不知道别的学生遇到这种情形是什么反应，总之山猫很窘，非常窘，窘得恨不得挖个地洞钻进去。  
自幼年算起，一段完整的校园之旅长达十余年，类似的尴尬时刻，每一个经历过学生时代的成年人，或多或少都能掏出几个当笑话讲。只是对一直游离于校园外，在地下街度过了大半个少年时代的亚修来说，遇上这种情形还是头一回。  
他做梦都想不到自己也会有这么一天。  
在大学校园里，在年过五旬的老教授面前，发现了自己不知何时溜进书包的猫。  
每一样构成要素，都曾经离他的生活很远很远。  
彼时威震一方的街头少年首领，这一刻手忙脚乱地试图为自己解释，“抱歉，我、我没发现……”  
“他很可爱。”出人意料的，教授居然笑了，从浓密的胡子里露出整齐的白牙。他指了指亚修手中的小黑猫，“我能摸摸他吗？”  
“当然可以。”亚修诚惶诚恐地双手将猫捧过去。  
黑猫还太小了，虽然这几天胡吃海塞长了点个头，仍旧是个不足一掌大的小毛球。躺在教授的大掌中，倒真像个精致的小工艺品。教授看上去对他充满兴趣，伸出一根指头极爱护地揉了揉它头顶的绒毛。  
小猫发出稚嫩的叫声，打了个娇气十足的哈欠，在粗糙的掌心蹭了蹭脑袋，趴下去了。  
没有人能抵抗一只猫咪的魅力，连原本一派严肃的老教授也被逗笑了。  
“他叫什么？”他笑眯眯地问到。  
“Kuro。”  
这是个在美国人听来有些奇怪的音节，老教授在舌尖回味了一下它的发音，露出饶有兴味的表情。  
“这个名字有什么含义吗？”  
“是日语里‘黑色’的意思。”  
“唔。”教授点了点头，将这个发音又复习了两遍，似乎从其中品出了某种幽默的成分，“你男朋友真是个有意思的人。”  
漂亮少年卡林斯有个感情甚笃的男朋友，这件事在同学之中并不是秘密，他自然也有所耳闻。  
“是的，”亚修不大介意同自己的教授谈及这种略有些私人的话题，或许因为从不认为自己和英二的关系是什么不可告人的事情。而且提到英二，如同触及了某个开关，亚修心中逐渐变得柔软，方才的紧张终于被冲淡了不少，“他还给我们的狗起名叫‘巴迪’。”他微笑着补充到，带着自己都难以察觉的温和的好心情。  
对美国人来说，这个名字的含义比绕口的日文好懂多了，不用亚修解释，老教授配合地报以笑声。  
“听起来是个热闹的家庭。”他评价到。  
亚修回想了一下打成一团的猫狗，一片狼藉的室内，还有英二时不时的捣蛋，觉得它的确配得上“热闹”这个形容。  
曾几何时，他的房间里只有一个人的呼吸，在凌晨时分被野猫的嘶吼惊醒，坐在贫民窟的屋顶上，眺望远处摩天大厦的玻璃幕墙，清楚地播映出流云与地平线上遥远的日出。  
那样壮丽奢侈的景象，是独属于富人区的美景。  
来自地下街的少年们，只能羡慕而惆怅地遥望着。  
这场景依旧历历在目，仿佛就发生在昨日，又遥远得好像已经是上辈子的回忆。  
“你寒假去纽约，他会陪着你一起去吗？”老教授一边抚弄小猫，一边问到。虽说是假期实习，但实际需要在纽约停留的时间远不止假期的那几周，他似乎有些担心自己的决定会给学生的家庭生活带来分居的困扰。  
好在亚修迅速打消了他的顾虑。“当然，他会跟我一起，我们不会长时间分开的。”  
老教授放心地点点头，言归正传，谈话逐渐进入正题。  
亚修的方案做得不错，前期调研和计划案都展现了相当高的水准，无愧于名校名师的教导。当然作为本科生来说仍有许多可以改进的地方，师生就此展开探讨，两个小时过得飞快。  
离开办公室时已经接近午餐时间，英二不在家，去食堂随便解决一下本应是最好的选择——如果他的怀里没有抱着一只古灵精怪的黑猫。  
亚修停下脚步，低头，两只猫在台阶上对望了几秒，仿佛某种无声的角力，最终大猫先败下阵来。  
小猫太小了，又软，似乎随便揉两下就会受伤，连老教授都捧着他宝贝得不得了，像生怕多用一分力气就碰碎了。上了车不知道往哪里放。亚修前后左右看了一圈，最终还是把它放回了背包里，没有拉上拉链。  
“乖乖的，我们马上回家，听明白了吗？”山猫本打算让这句“警告”听起来更有威慑力一些，但显然失败了。  
副驾驶座上背包拱了一下，亚修权当他默认了。  
他与教授交流了很多，不仅限于项目的内容。大脑一旦高速运转起来，其他的事情就暂时被搁置到一边，早上令人头疼的惨案现场，几乎已经被抛到了脑后。  
直到打开家门一刻，熟悉的气息扑面而来，被短暂忽略了半天的现实刹那间全部回笼。  
屋子里的景象，半日过后似乎更加惨烈。能移动的小玩意儿几乎全部被拨到了地上，包括但不限于水杯、篮子、遥控器、沙发靠垫、抽纸、袋装零食、装杂物的饼干盒、小相框、还有各种各样的日式小装饰品……要不是英二的宝贝橱柜换了新门，合页很紧，这些毛爪子不方便抓开，英二的瓷器收藏品一准也得跟着遭殃。  
“啊——”山猫仰头，发出痛苦的哀嚎。  
他几乎能够想象到英二看到这个场面后的反应——  
“你们在屋里进行了第三次世界大战吗，谁赢了？”  
反正不是山猫。  
午饭亚修叫了个外卖披萨，坐在战乱后的废墟堆中惆怅地就着啤酒啃完了披萨。上面的牛肉烤过头了，有点硬，不知道厨师家里是否也发生了什么让他烦恼分心的事情。  
两位家政保洁员用了一整个下午加晚上的时间，才艰难将房子恢复原样。  
之所以需要花费这么久，一是因为受灾面积过大，二是因为两个毫无自觉的家伙还紧跟在屁股后面愉快捣蛋。  
最后亚修忍无可忍地将他们一起扔进杂物间，才终于让保洁员们看到了完成工作的希望。  
这是英二不在家的第二天。  
夜里，作为家中的临时话事人，亚修召集家庭成员开了一个简短的家庭会议，会议内容只有一个：在英二回来之前保持屋内整洁。  
一猫一狗你一嘴我一脚，迅速滚成一团，比三岁小毛孩更调皮好动，根本无法安分超过五秒钟。  
显然没有一人理会亚修的警告。  
为了防止夜间再次发生战争，亚修不得不将他们分别锁进了两个房间。虽然很想扔去院子，但如果让其中某一个意外走失，英二回来一准饶不了自己。  
过去的42街老大哥如今沦落到这步田地，真叫人唏嘘。

这是感恩节假期的前一天。  
节日临近的气氛短暂地冲淡了学业带来的焦虑，一个放肆的懒觉搭配即将到来的节日再合适不过，但亚修仍旧早早醒来了——他的肚子正在发出抗议。  
赶功课的时候饮食一向不规律，昨晚吃了什么，他回忆了好半天才想起来——吐司，巧克力，薯片，还有一大盒牛奶。  
难怪会被饿醒。  
他在床上颓丧地躺了一会儿，拖着沉重的脑袋去厨房翻找食物。吐司已经吃完了，麦片还剩下半包，冰箱里有黄油，牛奶，果酱，鸡蛋，一根秋葵，半颗洋葱，辣椒酱千岛酱沙拉酱，还有各种他至今叫不上名字的奇奇怪怪的调味料，有中国的，也有日本的，都是英二从不知道哪个犄角旮旯里收集来的。  
幸好角落里似乎露出一角有点眼熟的包装袋。  
亚修伸手掏出来，发现果然是一包意面。虽然是熟悉的牌子，但却不是常见的长条形，形状奇奇怪怪的。他瞥了两眼袋身上的说明，终于想起来了——  
这也是英二的宝贝。  
“当当当！你看，它们煮熟了是海绵宝宝的形状！”   
低头看着英二献宝似的端上来的盘子，亚修与一大盘“海绵宝宝”相顾无言。  
不过为了配合这个“惊喜”，亚修仍然发出了一声故作夸张的、不带任何感情色彩的感叹。  
“哇哦。”  
大概就算到了八十岁，英二也会继续保持这样的活力和孩子气，虽然偶尔闹心，但他觉得挺好。  
水蒸气扑到面上，沸腾的水泡将一块块意面顶得上下翻滚，如同浪花中翻腾的鱼，他被烫得不由自主后退了一步，这才意识到自己竟然在笑。  
因为一包意面，勾起了记忆中那些微小的生活细节。  
他终于敢承认自己有些想念英二。  
在感恩节的前一天，想念一个最应当接受被感恩的人，是这样天经地义的一件事。  
另外两位家庭成员终于给了一回面子，英二回来的时候，家中基本称得上风平浪静。  
最先听到动静的是巴迪，它敏捷地从楼梯上窜下，几乎是滚下来的，紧接着门口就传来英二有些慌张的呼声。  
“亚修，亚修！”  
英二很少一进门就这么急着找他，亚修听见，一下子跳起来，下意识以为发生了什么很严重的事情。  
他推开椅子，奔下楼的脚步十分凌乱，跟巴迪一样，也差一点踩空。门口的热闹隔着老远都能听到，巴迪兴奋的叫声，爪子和尾巴在地上“啪啪”拍打，混杂着英二无奈的劝哄。  
“好啦好啦，我也很想你们，但是让我先进去好不好？”  
虽然被堵在门口，英二的语声依旧很慈爱，好像永远不会跟这些调皮的毛孩子发火。看到他从楼梯处奔过来，英二像抓到了救星，苦笑着向亚修求救。  
“快点快点，快帮我把这两个家伙带走，不然这只火鸡就没救了！”  
眼前的场面看起来确实挺棘手的：巴迪站立着，前爪几乎扒到英二胸口，尾巴拼命甩个不停，Kuro也兴奋地扯着他的裤脚，在他脚背上爬过来，爬过去。  
阔别三日的英二显然被这样热情的欢迎阵仗搞得有些手足无措。他双手托着一只大篮子，高高举过头顶，似乎很担心两个淘气的家伙碰到它。  
“你已经买了火鸡？”亚修惊讶极了，一时间几乎忘记了自己下楼的目的。  
他记得英二走之前是说还来得及去买火鸡，但没想到他的动作居然这么快。  
抬头望去，被英二高高举过头顶的篮子里，一个光秃秃皱巴巴、颇有些滑稽的小脑袋从里面钻了出来。  
它灵活地四下转动了一圈，像个潜水艇瞭望镜，黑豆豆眼中满是疑惑，对于这个陌生的环境，发出了一声响亮的疑问。  
“呱！”   
弄走一对兴奋过头的猫狗简直比对付克鲁兹还要棘手，亚修一手一个把小家伙们拎走，回来时手背上被抓了好几道伤口。虽然只是极浅的血痕，仍然让英二担心地关切了好一阵。  
巴迪还好说，小猫就麻烦了。他还没到打疫苗的时候，所以英二坚持认为大猫需要去接种疫苗。  
“所以为什么是我？明明都没有出血！”大猫对此忿忿地表示抗议。  
对于他越活越倒退的孩子脾气英二已经应付自如，他头也不抬地收拾医药箱，“那是因为我把血沾掉了，要把垃圾桶里的棉球找出来给你看吗？”  
“可是他根本什么问题也没有，一直都好好的。”甚至还能冷不防给人一个惊吓，亚修还没见过比他更活蹦乱跳的小猫。  
大猫气鼓鼓地窝进沙发靠背里，觉得自己实在太亏了。他不过是破了一点点表皮而已，渗出来一线比头发丝还细的血痕。即使真把棉球找出来，或许也很难分辨出如此微量的血迹，但他仍然可耻地妥协了。  
“我等会给医院打个电话问问。”反正明天是感恩节，预约是肯定预约不到的，他祈祷过上一晚英二就会忘记这件事，于是有意无意岔开了话题。  
“今年为什么突然改买活火鸡了，是什么新潮流吗？”往年他们只购买宰杀好的冷冻火鸡，对于这位不速之客，猫科动物本能地感到警惕，生怕英二一时兴起，让家中再添一位成员。  
英二这才想起，还没跟亚修分享过这只令人困惑的火鸡从何而来，它纯属是这次采访的附属品，将它带回来的经历简直不亚于一场灾难。  
他试着言简意赅解释到，“呃，不是，实际上，是我们采访的农场主送的，他实在太热情了，坚持让每个人都必须带走一只。回来的路上这些家伙在后备箱里吵翻了天，还撒尿了，那气味简直要把我们臭晕过去了，所以我们不得不在半路停下去洗车，耽搁了一会儿。”  
“你们去的是农场？”  
“唔，这次采访的主题就是‘感恩节前的农场’，哇，你简直不能想象面对那——么大一群火鸡……”  
说着，英二张开双臂在身前划了一个大大的圈，仍然不足以形容庞大的火鸡群体带来的视觉震撼。  
上千只对命运毫不知情的火鸡睁着懵懂的小眼睛，对着没见过的两脚兽探头探脑，好奇地挤来挤去，“略略略”叫个不停，仿佛正在对他们评头论足。  
那场面滑稽极了，真希望有机会带亚修也一起去看看。  
不过火鸡的战斗力极强，据说一脚可以踢翻人，猫科动物与它们大概率相处不来。  
为防止屋里上演真实的鸡飞狗跳，英二选择了物理隔离方案。两个已有的不安定因素和一个新增的不安定因素被分别关在屋内和屋外。院子里原本准备给巴迪、但从来没派上过用场的小木屋成了火鸡今晚的临时住所。  
冒着被踢、被啄、被翅膀扇脸的危险，二人花了半个小时，合力栓上两根绳子，来回打了五个结。  
一场恶战结束，实力足以与特种兵周旋的山猫，头上仍然插了几片鸡毛，看起来很有些滑稽。  
折在一只火鸡手下的山猫十分不爽，怎么都不肯承认身手了得的自己居然搞不定一只火鸡。他不情不愿地低下头，由着英二把它们一一摘除。  
才到家就折腾了好一阵，英二虽然有些疲惫，却仍旧心情很好，一边摘一边打趣：  
“纪录片说加拿大山猫能在雪地里敏捷地抓兔子。”  
“我是在美国长大的。”  
看来环境对物种天性的确存在明显的改造效果。  
这只火鸡似乎对这种待遇相当不满——没有人会喜欢双脚都被束缚，动物更是如此。起初它在原地来回打转，似乎想通过这样的方式摆脱脚上的绳子，发现挣脱无果后，便转而向两个始作俑者大声提出抗议。  
对着无法再构成威胁的秃脑袋，亚修只是“切”了一声，顺手关上了门。  
火鸡嘹亮的抗议在黑夜中回响不绝。  
本以为把这家伙晾一会儿，没人理，叫累了也就自己歇着了，反正绳子绑得结实，它没本事逃掉。  
没想到这家伙着实是个不安定因素。晚饭过后，惯例的散步时间，隔壁费舍尔先生家的狗一看见它就疯了。  
四只哈士奇对这只火鸡产生了无比强烈的兴趣，体格敦实如费舍尔先生，要拖住四只跃跃欲试的成年哈士奇也过于勉强。火鸡虽然被拴住了脚，仍旧斗志昂扬，冲着大狗挑衅般地“略略略”，鸡鸣狗吠中夹杂着费舍尔先生大嗓门的喝斥，一时间家门口热闹得仿佛来了一个马戏团。  
在经历了半路洗车的麻烦后，英二再一次后悔把这家伙带回来了。  
好在邻居先生心宽体胖，是个超级乐天派，看什么都乐呵呵的，这样混乱的场面似乎反倒给他添了几分乐子。他一边努力拽住自家的狗，一边还兴致勃勃问英二：  
“嘿，奥村，你们今年打算吃新鲜的火鸡吗，会比冷冻的那种味道更好吗？”  
英二差点忘了，这位快乐单身汉的爱好除了养狗还有美食。  
只是在这样混乱的场面下，他实在分不出太多精力讨论这个问题，“啊，这其实、是个意外。”英二试图用最简洁的方式说明原因，“是别人送的，我也是第一次用活的……”  
“那么到时候请告诉我它跟冷冻的比起来哪个更美味！”  
这重点简直歪到马达加斯加去了，过分跳脱的对话让英二很有些哭笑不得。他毫无章法地挥舞木棍，试图恐吓这只无所畏惧的火鸡，好叫它收一收嚣张的气焰，别试图挑衅四只膘肥体壮的哈士奇。  
鸡鸣狗吠，好不欢快。闹成这样，刚刚坐下来想看两眼财经新闻的亚修也坐不住了，不知道从哪里翻出两块木板，拎着工具箱，气势汹汹地跨出门来。  
胖墩墩的快乐先生看到他顿时双眼一亮。  
“晚上好呀，卡林斯！”  
“晚上好，费舍尔先生。”  
“最近有什么值得买的股票吗？”单身汉偶尔也得看看理财，为自己的生活保障做打算。自从得知隔壁的高材生是个金融小天才，便常常抓住机会向他请教一些理财的秘诀。  
虽然这个时机看上去不太恰当，亚修拧着眉毛打量四只就快要掀翻自家篱笆的哈士奇，将脑海中的信息库快速过了一遍，最终谨慎地吐出了几个公司名字，不过紧接着便立刻提醒道：  
“只是我的个人分析，仅供参考，不要买太多。”  
个人投资是一回事，给别人出主意是另一回事。过去他从不会同人谈论这个——因为根本不会有人问。  
过了今天不知道是否还有明天的街头少年，谁会去费力气为了将来的生活攒钱。有一个子花一个子，活过了今天再考虑明天，才是他们的人生信条。  
毕竟这是一群不会有“将来”的人。  
费舍尔先生第一次隔着篱笆向亚修打招呼的时候，几乎将他吓了一跳。那时他们刚搬来不久，可是英二似乎已经迅速与对方混熟了，就像从前毫不费力混入公寓楼里的主妇群体之中。  
胖墩墩的先生乐呵呵小跑进屋里，不一会儿拿出来两听啤酒，探出圆圆的胳膊递过来一罐。  
“嘿，小老弟，拿着，庆祝一下我们第一天认识。你们搬来以后我还没跟你说过话！”  
这一罐啤酒他喝得懵懵懂懂，还全然不习惯这样纯粹善意的、不带任何狎昵企图的寒暄。  
这几年他一直在不断学习那些对普通人来说再日常不过的事情：邻里交往，去学校上课，参加体育社团和校园活动，与导师、同学、税务员、宠物医生和社区志愿者打交道……像一个笨拙懵懂的孩童，跌跌撞撞走进陌生的世界。  
亚修将工具箱放下来，立刻就吸引了火鸡的注意力。或许经过方才一番交手，它已经聪明地发现了这个两脚兽才是对自己威胁最大的家伙，于是矛头顿时转向了亚修。  
“呱呱呱！”它一下子提高了嗓门，张开翅膀，竖直脖子，如同一个准备出击的战士，昂首挺胸的滑稽姿态仿佛准备结结实实同亚修打上一架。  
英二见机朝费舍尔先生使劲打手势，示意他赶紧趁机将四条大狗拖走。  
山猫被扑棱翅膀的火鸡逼得不得已倒退了两步，他弓起背脊，目光凝聚，像一只真正的山猫一样做出预备攻击的姿态，四肢蓄满了力量。长条木板被他双手握住，如同握着一根棒球棍，随时准备给对手来上一击。  
如此专业的架势，对手却只是一只火鸡，英二在背后忍不住掩住了嘴。  
大概是和平的日子过太久了，就算只是一只火鸡也不妨拿来练练手。  
人鸡大战，一地鸡毛。在英二的强烈要求下，这只火鸡的生命得以多延续一个晚上。  
它看起来似乎被敲晕了，趁着这个机会亚修将它塞进狗屋，麻利地用木板封住了洞口，收工回屋。  
他进浴室的时候英二已经吹完了头发，坐在床上看书。瞥见亚修拿着衣服经过，他忽然出声问道：  
“你给医生打电话了吗？”  
这一下打得措手不及，可把亚修问住了，他真没想到闹了一晚上英二居然还记得这一茬。还好他也是真的打过了电话，不然这会儿一定会被问露馅。他有些庆幸地回答说，“打过了，医生说不用打针。”  
“真的？”英二半信半疑地盯着他。  
亚修只差拍胸脯保证，“当然是真的。”  
这一关总算熬过去了。  
虽然第二天就是假期，但懒觉也不能睡太久，屋里还有好多事情需要准备。而且英二才从外面奔波回来，所以他们什么也没有做。只是钻进被子之前，亚修先把被子掀开，探头朝里面看了一眼。  
“怎么了？”英二乌溜溜的眼珠好奇地随着他转动。  
亚修若无其事地躺了上去，“没什么。”  
于是英二也不再追问，只是撑起身子，凑到亚修耳边，像他一直做的那样。  
“晚安。”英二轻轻碰了碰他的脸颊，让亚修的心一瞬间也变得和这个吻一样柔软。  
“晚安。”他也偏过头，吻了吻蓬松的发顶。  
十五分钟以后——  
“略略略，略略略！”嘹亮的叫声再次划破夜空。  
亚修烦躁地翻了个身。  
“略略略，略略略！”  
亚修拉起被子把自己彻底盖住。  
“略略略，略略略！”  
“我现在就要去杀了那只火鸡。”  
亚修踢开被子跳下床，气势汹汹的模样仿佛准备上演一场手撕火鸡大片。  
多了这么一个新玩具，家里的猫猫狗狗全都蠢蠢欲动，扒着窗子跟新朋友一唱一和。被英二好不容易按了一宿的山猫破天荒在假期起了个大早——他一刻也等不了了。  
他的起床气重得足以化出一个具象化的怨灵，拎着菜刀出门的背影活像要去寻仇的十二岁街头小毛头。  
但是这不能怪他，手起刀落的时刻，亚修在心里为自己辩解：他被吵得整个晚上都没睡好。  
况且火鸡皮糙肉厚，腌制的时间越长越入味。  
脱毛，去头，焯过水，就开始进行漫长的腌制工作。英二给火鸡刷酱料，刷完了亚修就接过来里里外外按揉。这是个力气活，虽然英二并不是做不来，不过昨天还在门口耀武扬威的家伙此刻在他手下任人鱼肉，这种胜利的骄傲感实在爽极了。  
待到外焦里嫩香气扑鼻的火鸡终于被端上桌，那种大获全胜的成就感就达到了顶峰。  
为了让每一位家庭成员都分享到节日的喜悦，英二给Kuro和巴迪也制作了特别的晚餐。隔壁的费舍尔先生送来了葡萄酒，附近的老太太慷慨地请他们分享自制的红莓果酱；电视新闻正在播报繁忙的机场和街头的庆祝活动；街对面的大家庭似乎已经开始举办“南瓜赛跑”，嬉闹的喧哗声播散在街区上空，隐隐约约传了过来……  
亚修扯下一只火鸡腿，淋上酱料，心满意足地大快朵颐，丝毫不在意形象。  
反正是在他自己的家里。  
一猫一狗挤在桌下“吧嗒吧嗒”吃饭，屋里屋外都闹哄哄的。“节日”这个词好像总是跟喧闹脱不开关系，这一天人们仿佛有说不完的话，倒不完的笑声，这些声音把整个世都挤得快满满当当的，但似乎已经没那么叫人讨厌了。  
42街的少年们也会庆祝节日，  
仿佛是为了证明自己还没有被这个世界彻底抛弃。他们笑得更放肆，叫得更疯癫，玩得肆无忌惮，在酒精和药品中沉沦，逐渐迷醉痴狂。  
在狂欢中沉醉地越深，越是清楚地知道，这一切的欢腾，都不过是片刻幻觉。  
虽然庆祝着同一个节日，传递着同样的欢乐，这条街，和这条街上的少年们，却从来不曾被这个大都市真正接纳。  
午夜越喧嚣，清晨越寂寥。  
身边的英二敲了敲桌子，打断了不愉快的回忆，似乎是看出来了亚修心事重重，他温和地建议道，“要去给老詹姆斯打个电话吗？”说着冲着电话机的方向扬了扬下巴。  
感恩节既然不回家，那么多少应该给独身的老父亲送去一个问候。毕竟他们的关系早已不再像从前那样剑拔弩张。  
亚修沉吟了一下，似乎下定了决定，试探地提议道：“告诉他圣诞节我们会回去？”  
“好呀。”英二应得非常爽快。

感恩节晚餐令人愉快，但随之而来的黑色星期五则令山猫再次愁眉不展。  
原以为英二买到了心爱的炖锅，就不会再起抢购念头，没想到他仍然跃跃欲试，一早就准备向附近的大卖场进发。  
“也许我们可以试试网络购物？”亚修徒劳地尝试打消他凑热闹的冲动。  
“可是超市里的东西更便宜啊。”英二认真地为他分析，“而且网络购物没有那种氛围。”  
什么氛围？不要钱白抢一样的氛围吗？有那么一秒钟亚修很认真地思考是否需要再给对方展示一遍自己的身家，从银行卡到保险单到不动产，好让勤俭持家的伴侣深刻明白他们真的真的不缺打折省下来的那点钱。但是对上英二松鼠一样亮闪闪的期待眼神，山猫顿时无力地败下阵来。  
无论如何，那只是黑色星期五的超级大卖场而已，亚修努力说服自己——他可是面对特种部队都不露怯色的男人。  
“好吧，”他终于认命地举起白旗，“但是我不进去，我可以在停车场等你……”  
终究还是太年轻的山猫，很快就为这个决定付出了代价。  
有了上一次被拆家的经验教训，他们已经不大敢把两个捣蛋鬼一起留在家。鉴于带猫出门不大方便，所以和他们一起出门的通常是巴迪。  
对于上一次被黑五的大卖场深深震撼到的经历，亚修仍旧记忆如新。今年他更加惊讶地发现：停车场上的狗似乎比去年还要多得多，几乎可以形容为数量惊人。  
这些平日与主人们寸步不离，却不被允许进入卖场内的狗狗们，三三两两地栓在停车场边的矮柱子上，高的矮的胖的瘦的，连狗吠都能区分出十八条街区的口音，简直如同一个大型宠物狗展览会。  
虽然已经见识过一次，山猫仍然瞠目结舌。  
偏偏英二还一副“你就在此地等我不要走动，我去买个橘子就回来”的态度郑重地拍了拍亚修的肩膀，“我会满载而归的。”他信心满满地说。  
望着英二斗志昂扬的背影就这样消失在卖场大门，留下山猫和拉布拉多在风中相顾无言，一股凄凉感油然而生。  
矮个子的停车场保安也敦实得像一根圆桩子，从浓密的毛发里拨出两只圆溜溜的小眼睛，要是坐在这儿闭上眼打盹儿，或许有眼神不好的家伙会误将狗绳栓到他身上。  
不过这会儿他还没开始瞌睡，而且看起来兴致很高，正“呜呜”地吹着一柄口风琴，让人惊讶地意识到他脸上乱糟糟的杂草丛中竟然还掩藏着一张嘴。不过只有当他露出两排白森森的牙齿冲着人笑的时候，你才能够确定那张嘴的准确位置。  
他就这样呲着一口大白牙，凑过来亲切地拍了拍亚修的手臂，因为个子矮小，亚修又太高了，这个动作做起来有点儿滑稽。但是他毫不在意，并且非常熟练地安慰亚修：“嘿，小子，别沮丧，像你这样的家伙我见得多了。”说着又吹了一个轻快的调子，“放心，在黑五这种时候，你不会孤单的。”  
仿佛为了印证保安的经验的确十分丰富，不到十分钟，亚修就迎来了一位同样牵狗的难兄难弟。  
“嘿，老兄（buddy），晚上好呀！”  
被叫到了名字的巴迪热情地扑到对方腰上，尾巴甩飞快，亲昵地讨要爱抚和拥抱。男子受宠若惊，低下头揉了揉他的脑袋，毫不意外被糊了一脸口水。  
“你的狗真热情。”他有点哭笑不得。  
“因为你叫了他的名字。”亚修冷静地指出原因。  
这是个有些难懂的笑话，亚修还没见过几个人能够立刻反应过来。面前的男子也足足用了半分钟时间，才惊讶地张大嘴巴，目光在亚修和巴迪之间来回打转。他发出夸张的感叹，“哇哦，这名字真有趣，是你取的吗，还是你……”目光捕捉到亚修的无名指，他不大确定地问道，“太太？”   
“伴侣（partner）。”亚修纠正到。戒指是他们刚搬到波士顿的时候买下的，当作一段崭新的开始的见证。  
对生活，对彼此。  
然而二人都没有提起过婚姻这个话题，仿佛存在某种心照不宣的默契：他们的关系并不需要一个明确的手续或仪式来作为约束。被问到英二时他总是十分自然地以“伴侣”相称。多数人也只是理解地点头，不再刨根问底。  
他们之间有一段足够曲折的故事，没必要对外人解释。  
眼前的男子看起来也不打算多问。他只是掏出一包烟，弹出一支递给亚修。  
亚修摆了摆手，表示自己不抽烟，不过也并不打算干涉对方的兴致。  
“请便。”他说。  
于是男人顾自点起烟，深深吸了一口，长长地吐出一串白烟，仿佛郁积了太多情绪，不吐不快。  
他这才悠悠对亚修开口，语重心长。  
“年轻人，你说婚姻到底是什么呢？”  
本以为这人只是想抽根烟，顺便找个同样被老婆扔在停车场的倒霉蛋随便聊聊天打发时间，亚修怎么也没想到，居然一上来就是这么深刻的话题。  
婚姻是什么呢？  
不完整的童年家庭让他失去了一窥父母婚姻生活的机会；少年时期的经历更让他不曾对婚姻产生向往；如果不是英二的坚持，他根本不可能有机会站在这里和对方聊天。  
婚姻是什么呢？他似乎从来没有思考过这个问题。  
他们住在一起，一起吃饭睡觉，一起分担家务，一起购物旅游，一起的核对账目，也一起抚养一只猫和一只狗。这一切的发生对他们而言是如此自然而然，仿佛生活本就应该如此——仿佛英二用十几个小时的时间横跨过太平洋，只是为了千里迢迢来拯救一个叫做亚修•林克斯的陌生人。  
对于这样一段有如神赐一般、改变了他整个人生轨迹的关系来说，用怎样的名词去定义它，好像都不再重要。  
他们是彼此的爱人、同伴、家人。  
不过亚修同样注意到对方无名指上的指环，心想身边这人也许是个正在为婚姻烦恼的家伙——他的八字胡透出几分沧桑，棕发乱成一顶完美的鸟窝，衬衣领口皱巴巴的。他的手中甚至没有牵狗，却仍然被“寄存”在这里，忧郁的灰眼睛看起来心事重重，整个人都透露出失意颓废的气息，或许正是需要一些安慰和指点的时候。  
虽然他并不是那么爱管闲事的角色，也并不热衷于担当心灵导师，但亚修仍然非常认真地思考了一番。  
沉吟许久，他慢吞吞地回答道，“对我来说的话，是牵挂和责任吧。”  
牵挂万千灯火中独属于自己的一盏灯，牵挂那一个无论何时都会等待他回家的人。  
虽然他们并没有正式结婚，但这样紧密的关系已足够让人意识到，因为自己是被牵挂的，被需要的，被爱着的，所以不能够再对死亡满不在乎，对生存了无兴趣。  
这意味着在对英二负责之前，他首先要学会对自己的生命安全负责。同时也意味着他们的关系，不再处于能够轻易说分手的程度。无论头一天争吵的多么激烈，第二天仍然能够互相道一声早安，坐下来一起吃饭。  
但他不介意背负这样的责任，不介意被认为是个轻易妥协的软骨头，就算因此被当做贪生怕死的胆小鬼，似乎也不是什么太要紧的事情了。  
毕竟未来还有很长、很长的日子在等待着他们。

英二得胜而归的时候，亚修差一点没认出来——他看起来如同一个移动的货架，叫亚修怎么也想不明白人类的两只手究竟如何拿得下那么多大大小小的袋子和盒子。  
他甚至还扛了一个大箱子！  
“这是什么？”亚修拧起眉头，紧紧盯着英二肩头的大纸箱：那上面印着一只看起来跟Kuro差不多大的猫咪，不知道为什么，他有一种难以形容的不好的预感。  
果然，英二兴致勃勃掂了掂自己的战利品，“猫爬架！”  
亚修听见自己的下巴掉落在地的声音。  
对于这个好不容易抢回来的战利品英二表现出了十足的兴趣，一回家就开始鼓捣，直到亚修洗完澡出来找遍了二楼也找不见人，才发现英二居然还在客厅里同一地木头部件作斗争。  
他似乎一开始拼错了，于是不得不拆掉重新来，将说明书翻过去倒过来吃力地研究。  
英二在手工方面的天分似乎比厨艺和摄影差了不少。  
虽然他这幅苦恼的模样看上去十分可爱，但仅仅为了一个猫爬架这样大费脑筋，连洗澡睡觉都顾不上了，又叫亚修莫名地生出几分被忽视的郁闷。  
“这么麻烦的话，直接买个现成的不就好了。”  
嘴上这样抱怨着，亚修仍然蹲到英二身边，接过他手里的木板和说明书，仔细研究起来。  
他的阅读速度很快，没一会儿就读完了。薄薄的几页纸被随手扔到一边，他找出一根木柱，选出对应的木板，又挑出螺丝和螺母，开始尝试拼装。  
英二交了任务一身轻松，就着这姿势往旁边挪了一步，蹭到他身边，头一歪，将半个身子都搭在他臂膀上，姿态惬意极了。  
但亚修可就不那么好受了。肩膀上的重量让他的动作怎么也没法灵活。亚修耸了耸肩，“无情”地抱怨道：  
“你好重。”  
“嗯。”  
英二从鼻子里哼了一声，却完全没有要挪动的意思。仍旧懒洋洋地、理直气壮地靠着。  
亚修也并不介意，就着这个不太方便的姿势仔仔细细将木板一块一块拼接起来。  
猫爬架在亚修灵巧的手中逐渐显出雏形，英二抬眸注视他专注的表情和不自觉地微微蹙起的眉心，观察了一会儿，忽然闷闷地笑了两声。  
“你不会是在吃醋吧？”  
他狡黠地问到，果然看到亚修的眉毛不忍不住抖了一下。  
“什么？”  
“猫爬架。”  
“……”  
“不然下次给你也买一个？”  
“不了，谢谢，我已经有了。”  
亚修一本正经地说到。

*注：火鸡的叫声有许多种，传达不同信息时会发出不同的叫声，“呱”只是其中一种，还有“略略略”“咕咕咕”“叽叽叽”等不同发音。


End file.
